


Who knew?

by simplegift96



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Secret addictions are fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplegift96/pseuds/simplegift96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Naruto fanboys over Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and so does Sasuke...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who knew?

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the International Fanworks Day. Hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Naruto cautiously opened his front door, searching for any signs of life. _'All clear.'_

Walking to his desk, he dragged his laptop forwards and pressed 'play'.

_"Once you say you're going to do something, you do everything to make it happen. That's why I wasn't worried." Takano paused. "I've always liked that about you."_

Naruto internally squealed, sighing happily.

"Hn."

"Fuck!" Naruto screamed. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke ignored Naruto, grabbing a chair and dragging it towards the desk.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, confused. Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow at him.

Naruto grinned in understanding and returned his attention to the screen.


End file.
